True Love
by Raven's Faithful Sidekick
Summary: When the five Titans are transported from their world and into the XMen's, chaos ensues! How will everyone deal? Rating may go up


Summary: When the five Titans are transported from their world and into the X-Men's, chaos ensues! How will everyone deal?

A/N: I want to do a Teen Titans/X-Men crossover…so I will. :P This has nothing to do with either comic book or movie…the pairings…we'll see what happens.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Rogue, c'mon. It's the first day of summer vacation! We've got tons of stuff to do," Bobby Drake persuaded his girlfriend. He took her gloved hand in his own. "We'll have so much time to spend together."

Rogue smiled at him. Her real name wasn't Rogue, it was Marie, but she liked Rogue better. Bobby picked up a lock of white hair, careful not to touch her skin.

"I love you, Bobby," She whispered in her southern accent.

"I know."

Rogue gasped in mock offense. "Why, Bobby Drake! When a girl such as myself tells you that she loves your silly butt, it's proper to say 'No, Rogue, I don't deserve your love!'"

Bobby laughed and leaned closer to her face. Their lips and noses were almost touching, just an inch apart, close enough to…

"Hey, kids, whaddya think you're doin'?" A gruff voice interrupted. Rogue gasped and jumped apart from Bobby. It was Logan, Rogue's protector.

"Nothin'. Honest, I wouldn't hurt Bobby," Rogue said. Unbeknownst to her, a shadow crossed over Bobby's face.

"Okay. Make sure it stays that way, y'hear?" Wolverine threatened. Rogue nodded, breathing hard. He walked away.

"Man, sometimes I wish he'd trust me more," Bobby complained. "I would never do anything to you that you aren't ready for."

Rogue nodded absently. "Yeah." She was still staring after Wolverine. Bobby sighed.

* * *

Back in the Teen Titans universe, Raven was dreaming fitfully. In it were clips of kids and teens with weird powers. Occasionally, there was talking.

"Bobby, I love you."

"Storm, your roses need pruning soon."

"Wolverine…we can't do this."

None of these voices made sense! But she had to suffer them…

Suddenly, a shock ran through her. No, it was more than a shock-it had to be a bolt of lightning that was now coursing through her veins. She heard someone screaming in agony and willed them to stop, for it made her want to scream herself. She vaguely recognized that they were her own screams. Oh, how she wanted it to stop…!

* * *

"Is…awake? Her eyes…closed…fluttering…" Raven could vaguely hear a voice speaking. She struggled to open her eyes, fighting the urge to sleep and drift into the realm of unconsciousness. She accomplished her task and her purple eyes flew open.

"Jesus!" A man yelled. Claws extended out of his hands…ah! Claws? Out of his hands!

Raven sat up quickly, a sharp pain erupting in her abdominal area. She winced and put a hand on her stomach.

"Take it easy, kid," Claw-Man said, his claws disappearing back into his hands.

"I think you scared her, Logan," A woman with red hair said gently. A man with red sunglasses glared at the man called Logan. A girl with brown hair was looking at Raven. She had two white strips of hair on either side of her face.

"I…I'll go check on the others," White-Hair said, moving away from Raven's piercing eyes. Others?

"Raven? My name is Jean Grey, not Red-Hair," the woman said in that same gentle voice. How did Red-Hair-_Jean Grey_- know that she was thinking that? And how'd she know her name?

"Well, I know your name because the green one-Beast Boy, I think it was- muttered your name. And I know what you're thinking because I'm psychic," Jean Grey told Raven.

"I…need water," Raven croaked, her throat dry. Jean gave her a glass of water and watched as she drained the cup. Raven felt a little bit better. "Now…where the hell am I?"

"You're in the Xavier Institute for Mutants. Though it may sound weird, you fell…out of the sky," Jean explained to her. "You have a couple of bruises, but nothing too serious."

"Okay," Raven said, nodding as if falling out of the sky into an alternate universe was completely normal. It should be, anyways.

"There are others- yes, your friends," Jean said. "Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and Robin. They too suffer from minor bruises and scrapes."

"Okay," Raven said again. "But why are you telling me all this? Robin's the leader." She could hear murmuring and voices around her.

"Because, you're special," Jean said. "You're the reason you came here. You harvest a great amount of power. Raven, you are definitely not average."

Raven nodded. Of course she was powerful. She knew it. It was just…strange to hear it from someone who wasn't out to get her (yet).

"The green one's awake," White-Hair drawled from a different part of the room. Jean left Raven to tend to Beast Boy.

"Hey, kid," Logan said. Raven sensed a kind of protective feeling emanating from him. "You doin' okay?" When Raven nodded, he nodded too. "That's good."

Sunglasses stepped closer to her. "It's okay. You're safe here."

How Raven hoped it was true…

* * *

A/N: Okay, so, what do you think? I'm having a major case of writer's block on my other stories...it sucks. I'll try to get something up soon...! 


End file.
